pinkachus_playhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Crib of the Week
This a help page for how to maintain the Crib of the Week for WildStar Online. You will need a photo editing program. Crib list Find the following two files from Google Drive: #Crib of the Week (letter template) #Cribs (list of cribs in publishing order) Start sending out new invitations to people in the forum thread starting with Marcult. As you can tell from the list, everyone prior has been reached out to; the general rule of thumb is everyone that submits is contacted, but the publishing order is by who responds first. We're good on Cribs until the end of the year. When people respond, be sure to put them in order on the Cribs document. I've included real name-user name-number of pics/vids. Real name is important so you can refer back to their email for responses. If people don't include pics, be sure to email back and ask for them. Crib Mainpage Badge #Open up photo editing program. #Open up CribTemplate.png - be sure to save it as another name so the template is kept intact #Find the best pic from the user; resize to as close to 300x300 as possible (don't go under) #Place the user pic on the Crib pic as a new layer; depending on the photo program, this will be different #Move the Crib template layer on top, then select the user pic layer #You'll want to resize the user pic so it fits within the blue border of the Crib template - I find it's best to be just a little over the border, otherwise you can end up with some white space. #Depending on the program, you'll want to delete any of the pic that falls outside the border - I use the selection tool set to a rectangle shape, then delete what I select #Make sure edges are rounded by erasing bits of the corner - make sure you still have the user pic layer selected, otherwise you'll be deleting the blue border #Using the Dharma Gothic E Regular font, you'll want two lines of text at the top, set to 30pt., all caps: #*USER: USERNAME #*CRIB NAME #Add a shadow effect to the text (black) #Merge visible and save Crib of the Week creation #Upload all pics from the user, preferably under the same file name as they did; in the summary section of the multiple upload be sure to put Category:Community cribs so all pics are placed in that category. #Upload video, hopefully they gave a youtube link #Create new blog with "Crib of the Week: Username" #Use the Crib of the Week copy text and paste into new page, taking care to fill in info (preview before publishing!) #Place video at end of page; scatter pics throughout page, with center alignment for the galleries, and preferably in sections that they pertain to most (i.e. if user talks about the sky in a section, put sky pics in that section) #Place the page into the "News" and "Community cribs" categories Linking and promo #Add new badge to main page and link to newly created blog. #Update the forum thread. #Update Crib of the Week master list. #Tweet #Update Community messages: #*Update this first: http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg #*Update this second: http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner #Add message to user's talk page informing them of posting. I've been using this: - just tailored to their personal crib. Category:Job Stuff Category:WildStar